Troupe Master Grimm
Troupe Master Grimm – postać pojawiająca się w grze Hollow Knight jako NPC i boss. Jest to lider Grimm Troupe. Charakterystyka thumb|left|Grimm w Hunter's Journal Grimm jest wysokim owadem o czarnych kończynach i głowie z dwoma małymi rogami. Nosi na sobie białą maskę z czerwonymi oczami, a także ciemnoszary, poszarpany płaszcz który wewnątrz jest czerwony. Grimm jest urzekający i żartobliwy, jednak będąc w Nightmare Realm jego myśli skupiają się na byciu zniewolonym przez Nightmare Heart. Rytuał odprawiany przez Grimm Troupe w celu zasilenia Nightmare Heart polega na nakarmieniu Grimmchild używając do tego Nightmare Flames. Nightmare King jest następnie zabijany, aby mógł odrodzić się na nowo przez Grimmchild. Historia Grimm był przywódcą Grimm Troupe, tajemniczego, wędrownego cyrku. W rzeczywistości Grimm i jego trupa pochodzili z Nightmare Realm i podróżowali do tych miejsc, w którym Nightmare Lantern zostały rozpalone. Zbierali następnie Nightmare Flame ze zrujnowanych ziem, aby zasilić nimi Nightmare Heart - byt, który był odpowiedzialny za zniewolenie trupy. thumb|Grimm podczas snu W grze Hollow Knight Grimm i jego trupa przybywają do Hallownest, po tym jak gracz rozpali ich latarnię w Howling Cliffs. Rozbijają swoje namioty w Dirtmouth - wewnątrz największego pojawia się Grimm. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu pojawia się z czerwonego światła i dymu. Grimm jest świadomy wezwania przez gracza i oferuje wzięcie udziału w rytuale. Powierza następnie graczowi Grimmchild, aby mógł dla niego zebrać Nightmare Flames odnalezione przez Grimmkinów w różnych częściach Hallownest. Każdy zestaw składa się z trzech płomieni, dzięiki którym Grimmchild rośnie. Po tym drugi zestaw zostanie zebrany, Grimm postanowi przetestować siłę gracza w walce. Grimm wchłania wtedy Grimmchild i przystępuje do starcia. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, nagroidzi gracza Charm Notchem i poleci zebrać ostatni zestaw płomieni, aby przystąpić do walki z Nightmare King Grimmem. Po zebraniu trzeciego zestawu i powrocie do głównego namiotu, Grimm będzie spał na końcu, będąc gotowym do walki. Gracz musi go uderzyć Dream Nailem, aby przenieść się do Nightmare Realm gdzie spoczywa Nightmare Heart. Z serca wychodzi po chwili Nightmare King Grimm aby stoczyć z graczem ostatnią walkę. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, rytuał dobiegnie końca, a Grimm Troupe opuszczą Dirtmouth zanim gracz się obudzi. Alternatywnie gracz może skorzystać z pomocy Brumma i przepędzić Grimm Troupe, by nie walczyć z Nightmare Kingiem. W aktualizacji Godmaster Grimm może być przywołany do Godhome przez Godseeker. Jako jeden z nielicznych bossów którzy się tam pojawiają, jest świadomy tego gdzie się znajduje i z ochotą bierze udział w walce z graczem. Początkowo pojawia się w Pantheon of the Sage, a później w Pantheon of Hallownest w swojej zwykłej formie, a później pod postacią Nightmare Kinga. Boss Grimm pojawia się jako boss w głównym namiocie Grimm Troupe w Dirtmouth. Gracz musi najpierw przywołać Grimm Troupe i zebrać dwa zestawy Nightmare Flame, z którymi należy wrócić do Grimma posiadając Grimmchild. Po zebraniu drugiego zestawu Grimm na czas walki wchłonie Grimmchild, które nie będzie pomagało graczowi. Widownia rozświetla się następnie w tle, a Grimm kłania się graczowi. Jeśli zostanie uderzony, to wyda z siebie ryk i rozpocznie walkę od wystrzeliwania dookoła siebie kul płomieni. Jeśli gracz pozwoli mu na ukłon, to Grimm teleportuje się aby wykonać inny manewr. Grimm posiada kilka ataków: *Grimm uchyla kawałek swojego płaszcza i posyła w gracza trzy ogniste nietoperze. Nietoperze startują z poziomu głowy postaci gracza i próbują się dostosowywać do jego wysokości, lecz są bardzo wolne. Grimm pozostaje w miejscu podczas wykonywania tego ataku, a gdy powstają kolejne ogniste nietoperze to w górę wystrzelony zostaje ognisty słup również zadający obrażenia. Jeśli gracz znajdzie się zbyt blisko Grimma gdy wykonuje on ten atak, to boss teleportuje się w inną część areny i wyśle jeszcze jednego nietoperza. Gracz nie może jednak przerwać Grimmowi tego ataku, dopóki nie wystrzeli on wszystkich swoich nietoperzy. *Grimm teleportuje się w powietrze i zwija się w kształt wiertła, po czym nurkuje w kierunku gracza. Po wylądowaniu wykonuje szarżę w kierunku gracza i zatrzymuje się, a następnie teleportuje bby wykonać inny atak. *Grimm wykonuje uderzenie szponami, które pozwala mu poruszyć się do przodu, po czym wyskakuje w górę z kolejnym ciosem i znika, zrzucając na arenę pięć kul ognia, które opadają po parabolach. Zostawiają między sobą niewielkie, bezpieczne przestrzenie. *Grimm pojawia się na środku areny i wbija swoją poszarpaną pelerynę w ziemię, sprawiając że na całej arenie wysuwają się wysokie kolce. Zostawiają jednak wystarczająco duże przerwy między sobą, aby gracz mógł się między nimi schronić. Utrzymują się przez około pół sekundy. *Jeśli Grimm teleportuje się zbyt blisko gracza, to cofnie się na czterech łapach aby wykonać atak. *Grimm pojawia się nad środkiem areny i przyjmuje postać nadętego balonu. Staje się nieruchomy, ale przez cały czas wypuszcza z siebie na prawą i lewą stronę liczne, małe kule ognia wędrujące w różnych konfiguracjach po poziomych trasach. Grimm wykonuje ten atak w momentach gdy jego zdrowie spadnie poniżej 75%, 50% i 25%, lub na początku walki jeśli gracz uderzy go podczas ukłonu. Kule ognia posiadają łącznie 5 wysokości które mogą przemierzać w różnych ustawieniach. Zwykle podróżują jedna nad drugą, zmuszając gracza do przeskakiwania nad nimi. Grimm utrzymuje się w tej formie przez około 9 sekund i jest w tym czasie odporny na uderzenia Naila i ogłuszenia, ale nadal można go zranić zaklęciami i innymi technikami. thumb|Grimm po ogłuszeniu Grimm może być również ogłuszony podczas walki, jeśli otrzyma odpowiednio dużo uderzeń w serii. W odróżnieniu od innych bosów, podczas ogłuszenia Grimm rozpada się na mniejsze Grimmchild, z czego tylko jednemu można zadać obrażenia. Grimm pozostaje ogłuszony przez około 3,5 sekundy, a należący do niego Grimmchild posiada czerwone oczy. Gracz może uderzać Grimma w tej postaci tak długo jak trwa ogłuszenie, ale będzie mógł zadać maksymalnie 50 obrażeń niezależnie od wykonanego ataku. Po danym czasie Grimmchild znów zbierają się i formują Grimma, który powraca na arenę. W trakcie walki z Grimmem należy pamiętać, że boss pozostaje zwykle w ciągłym ruchu i rzadko zatrzymuje się na dłużej w jednym miejscu. Dlatego trzeba mu zadawać tak dużo obrażeń jak tylko się da w krótkim czasie. Gracz może w tym celu skorzystać z Great Slash i Dash Slash, którymi najłatwiej jest trafić bossa. Shade Cloak pozwala przechodzić przez większość ataków Grimma i dodatkowo zadawać mu obrażenia, jeśli posiada się Sharp Shadow. Aby uniknąć spadających z góry kul ognia warto trzymać się bliżej miejsca w którym wyskakuje Grimm. Gdy Grimm wystrzeliwuje swoje nietoperze, można nad nimi po prostu przeskoczyć i wykonać zryw do przodu aby znaleźć się w zasięgu bossa. Każde zaklęcie można również zastosować przeciwko bossowi - Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul mogą mu zadać dużo obrażeń gdy wytwarza kolce, strzela małymi kulami ognia, lub wystrzeliwuje nietoperze. Desolate Dive/Descending Dark pozwalają łatwo ominąć zeskoku Grimma i jednocześnie zadać mu obrażenia. Z kolei Howling Wraiths/Abyss Shriek przydają się gdy Grimm jest ogłuszony, albo gdy strzela małymi kulami ognia. Gdy Grimm wytwarza kolce lub jest w stanie ogłuszenia, można skorzystać z okazji do uleczenia się. Pomaga przy tym Quick Focus, a szczególnie Shape of Unn dzięki któremu można uciekać przed większością ataków Grimma podczas leczenia się - dodatkowo animacja leczenia się stawia gracza niżej od ognistych nietoperzy. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, Grimm zatrzyma się i zacznie emitować z siebie czerwone cząsteczki, po czym zniknie w eksplozji dymu. Powróci chwilę potem aby podziękować graczowi za przedstawienie, a także poprosić go aby zebrał ostatni zestaw płomieni, by móc przystąpić do walki z Nightmare King Grimmem. Godmaster Dialog Muzyka }} Osiągnięcie Ciekawostki *Podczas standardowej walki, Grimm kłania się graczowi, ale w Godhome wykonuje ukłon w stronę Godseeker. Grimm Bow.png Grimm Bow Godseeker.png *Grimm to jedyny boss w grze Hollow Knight którego muzyka zmienia się w zależności od obecnych wydarzeń: **Gdy Grimm wystrzeliwuje dookoła siebie płomienie, muzyka staje się bardziej dramatyczna i towarzyszy jej chór. **Widownia oglądająca Grrimma daje mu owacje za każdym razem gdy wykona wystrzeliwanie płomieni, lub pozbiera się po tym jak zostanie podzielony na małe nietoperze. **Gdy Grimm sformuje się ponownie, po tym jak zostanie rozbity, towarzyszą mu werble. **W trakcie walki w Godhome Grimm korzysta z różnych dodatkowych elementów utworu. *W Godhome gracz nie musi mieć przy sobie Grimmchild aby przystąpić do walki z Grimmem, ale jeśli się w nie wyposaży to nie pojawi się ono podczas walki. en:Grimm Kategoria:NPC z Hallownest Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest